Kingdom Court
by Mr.FuzzyTiger
Summary: Freddie gets his job as a lawyer. He also gets to finally spend his mornings away from Sam. Or so he thought. Something's gone wrong and now Sam & Freddie are two lawyers fighting cases against one another in court. Seddie


Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the fictional characters it obtains. They belong to Dan Schneider and the Nickelodeon Corporation.

I would like to inform people that I will soon be looking for a beta.

That is all,

* * *

Enjoy.

Freddie dipped his biscuit into his coffee, the brown tawny liquid soaked into its creamy coat, turning it brown as was the day. The day that represented adulthood, success, freedom. Today was the day Freddie finally got to start his new job as a lawyer.

Sam walked through the front door like she owned the house. 'Hey dishrag' she said as she walked over to the fridge without was the best day of his life so far because of three main reasons…

One, he could finally move out from his mother's house. They agreed, once he finished law school, once he gotten a job, he could finally move out.

Two, he finally became a man. Even if Sam or others didn't see that, Freddie believed it. What could make you more of a man? Studying law, passing all your tests, finally getting the job, with an amazing pay…

And three, getting away from the blond headed demon. All these years Freddie had to put up with her, and now, finally, he got to spend some time away from her doing something he loved.

Not to mention that in terms of jobs, he was pretty sure he had outdone her. While he was at law school, Sam was learning how to improve at drawing, today she got to spend her day drawing things for people at a stand in the Seattle centre.

This sounds fun, but its extremely low pay, and Freddie was promised a very high pay due to the levels he passed. Freddie wanted to gloat as much as he possibly could, but he knew he couldn't too much, or else Sam would probably do things too him you wouldn't imagine possible too him.

Sam looked at Freddie with a puzzled look. 'I thought Carly bought ham' she said before closing the fridge door. 'She was going too, but she had to go, she was going to be late' he said now was a fashion designer. She has her own shop on the corner of the street named 'Carly's Clothes' You could go in there to have her design or repair any clothes for you. She was very good at it too.

'I should go or ill be late' Freddie said as he looked at his watch. 'Ah yes, wouldn't want to miss your dork meeting' Sam's words, soon followed with a smirk.'It's an assembly to welcome all the new lawyers' Freddie corrected Sam.

'Sure' Sam said, trying to make it look like she was using an unconvinced tone.'You should go too, you wouldn't want to miss a customer willing to pay $2.99, what if you miss the customer that's willing to pay you a tip!' Freddie said trying to act surprised.

'Whatever' Sam replied in a cold tone. Freddie got his suitcase and made sure his tie was on properly before saying goodbye to Sam and walking out the door.

He made it to the building with 15 minutes to spare, he looked too the side to find a hotdog looked at the stand only $3.00 he could afford that. He took the money out of his pocket and gave it to the man.

10 minutes went by, he had five minutes left to spare, but he rather be five minutes early then five minutes late, so he went in went into the lift as it made its way up the floor he was heading for, and he went into the coffee lounge.

That's where they were to meet first, and then someone would lead them through to the assembly hall. Freddie spotted the coffee maker , he decided to make another one, even if he only had one half an hour ago.

He put it on and waited for it to boil. When it was ready he poured it into a white cup they had on the side. It was hot so he kept it in his hands and took little was going great so far, but that's when it happened. His coffee cup fell onto the floor, it smashed into a thousand pieces. There she stood in the hallway.

Golden locks pinned up into a bun, wearing all black, looking professional. Her hands lay on her hips as she raised her eyebrow and said 'Morning Benson'.

* * *

I would very much appreciate it if you would review my work, and tell me places that I need to improve on!

Again, I will soon be looking for a beta, if you would know anyone whose good at picking out grammar mistakes, and reading over things too check typos.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
